


May 29, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We're safe,'' Amos said near Supergirl as they remained in a cave.





	May 29, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''We're safe,'' Amos said near Supergirl as they remained in a cave and the Smallville creature was too large to attack.

THE END


End file.
